


Black Tie

by Lightpoint



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barebacking, Cheating, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Everyone Wants Rey, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Formalwear, I REGRET NOTHING, Infidelity, Jealousy, Kylo in a tuxedo, Luke in a tuxedo, Masturbation, Netorare, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, Rey in a sparkly strapless gown, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Upstairs at a Party, Tuxedos, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:21:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7425403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightpoint/pseuds/Lightpoint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minutes from proposing to Rey, Kylo discovers the extent of his girlfriend's relationship with his uncle in the most dramatic way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Tie

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt](https://starwarskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/586.html?thread=1026890#cmt1026890) from the Star Wars Kink Meme:  
> 'Rey/Kylo to Rey/Luke, NTR: [NTR definition](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/Netorare?from=Main.NetorareGenre) if you don't know what it means: --just Kylo (or Ben w/e) completely blindsided by his own uncle.'
> 
> Rey and Kylo are in an established relationship, but she's rather 'close' with his uncle, too...

Kylo gripped the balcony railing tightly, willing the cool night air and gentle breeze to calm his nerves, hyper-aware of the small velvet box tucked away inside his tuxedo jacket.

 _You can do this,_ he thought, as the tide of usual objections and insecurities welled up inside him. _She’s stayed this long._

Just how he’d landed a girl like Rey was a mystery to him, even after two years. Two wild, beautiful years…

Yes, tonight was the perfect time to ask. Mother had been thrilled, and all but insisted he do it after dinner, before the toasts and dancing started. His father, if anything, had been even more enthusiastic, and told him not to worry about stealing the thunder. 

“No place like a vow renewal for an engagement,” he said gruffly, gripping Kylo’s shoulder in what was probably supposed to be a supportive way. “Make it a night to remember. Just don’t put it in her champagne.”

“Han, we can’t all pop the question at the rifle range,” said Leia. They'd headed off in a whirl of happy teasing, reminiscing about their rather unconventional courtship. Kylo’s chest tightened. It was the happiest he’d seen them in a very long time. 

And now the hotel ballroom was packed with friends, family, and what was probably half the Senate, all dressed to the nines, all here to wish his parents well. Dinner was in full swing, the waiters working up a sweat as they moved from the salad to the soup and then to the first of three main courses. The open bar was already loosening ties and tongues – Lando was regaling anyone who would listen with endless stories about his ‘little maneuver at the Battle of Deneb’, predictably countered by Wedge loudly reminding everyone present just what had happened to his cherry red ’76 Chevrolet Impala after Lando had taken it for a spin. Rey’s friend Finn was flirting shamelessly with Commander Dameron (who was admittedly looking rather smashing in his dress uniform), ignoring his food almost entirely in favor of the handsome pilot.

Rey had been unusually subdued. Kylo frowned, a ripple of unease sweeping over him. She had picked at her food, and barely touched her wine, instead sitting in near silence, watching his parents eating off each other’s plates, an odd little smile on her face. She answered politely whenever anyone tried to draw her into a conversation, but she was far from the snapping ball of energy that she usually was. Not even his uncle could draw her out. 

In fact, she’d seemed almost _angry_ at Luke, and all but ignored him the second they sat down. Kylo cringed a little on his uncle's behalf – he may have had his differences with the man in the past, but being in the cross-hairs of Rey’s temper was not something that he would wish on _anyone._

Eventually the tension got to be too much for him, and he’d excused himself, heading straight for the spacious sitting room above the ballroom, needing to clear his head. He’d stepped out onto the balcony at the back of the room and leaned over the edge, breathing hard.

It was a beautiful night. He had a crystal clear view of the city lights far below. Laughter and music and life drifted up from the party. After a time, his mind quieted, and his breathing slowed.

_I can do this._

Kylo headed back inside, leaving the glass balcony door slightly cracked so that a breeze could still get in. Moonlight spilled through the floor-to ceiling window – he was grateful, else he would have definitely cracked a shin on the heavy mahogany trestle table, the couch, or one of the numerous chairs. He was halfway across the carpet when the heavy doors opened, and two shadowed fingers stumbled through it, tearing at each other’s clothes.

Kylo dodged behind a high-backed chair just as the sound of ripping cloth cut through the air, immediately followed by the metallic hiss of a zipper. 

_Seriously?_ he thought, gritting his teeth. Rey was going to be wondering where he was...For a moment, he considered trying to sneak by, but then there was a creaking thud and a low, desperate moan, immediately followed by a darkly masculine chuckle. 

Kylo’s blood ran cold. He knew that voice. 

“I’m surprised you bothered to wear these,” Luke murmured, barely audible over a woman’s choked-off gasp. “Who are they for, I wonder…” A rustle of cloth, and the _clink_ of metal on wood. 

“Luke – Please – “ 

Kylo peered around the chair, shaking, his blood pounding in his ears. 

_No…_

Rey lay across the table in a pool of moonlight, her head thrown back, her silver gown hiked up to her waist. Luke leaned over her, breathing hard, his hair a rumpled mess. Kylo’s chair was mere yards away – he was close enough to make out the sparkling pattern on Rey’s dress, to track the droplet of sweat tracing the long line of her throat, to hear every soft hiss of shifting cloth, every whisper of skin on skin as Luke tugged her strapless bodice below her breasts. She whimpered as he settled between her legs, covering her with his body and taking one rosy nipple in his mouth. Rey keened and curled into him, her fingers twisting in his hair as she tugged at his jacket, trying to pull him closer. 

Somewhere in the dark recesses of his mind, Kylo was aware that he _really_ ought to look away. Or duck behind the chair and hide. Instead his eyes fixed on his uncle’s hand stroking up and down his girlfriend’s thigh, slow and possessive, and then on quick, clever fingers pressing under the thin black silk of her panties. 

Kylo swallowed, his pants growing tight. He could see the outline of Luke’s fingers moving under the cloth, stroking languidly. The memory of the last time they’d been together welled up around him, thick and panting and blood-red. _She’ll be silk-soft and so hot, maybe already wet..._ He shuddered, his skin on fire with sense memory, and bit down on his fist when Rey bucked against his uncle’s hand. 

Luke took the moment to haul her close and kiss her though he was trying to climb inside. Rey moaned and gave as good as she got, pushing his jacket off of his shoulders and tugging at his starched white shirtfront. 

“You’re wearing too much,” she gasped when they came up for air. “We don’t have much time.”

“Who says we have any?” Luke said, teasing the skin of her neck with his teeth. “I think Kylo saw us leave. He probably knows _exactly_ what we’re doing.”

Rey moaned at the words. Kylo clapped a hand over his mouth and squeezed harshly, fighting back a sob as humiliation welled up, sickening and hot inside of him. 

“But you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Him knowing you’re up here, taking my cock…” Luke raised himself slightly and pulled her panties down in one smooth, practiced motion. Rey kicked them away impatiently. Kylo bit back a groan, the mortification firing his blood and throbbing in his cock as Luke gripped Rey’s hip and held her steady on the table. Rey spread her legs wide and canted her hips back, locking eyes with Luke as he opened his pants. 

Kylo didn’t know where to look, torn between the slick cunt swallowing his uncle’s fingers, the peaked breasts arching into his touch, and the flushed, thick cock straining against his uncle’s stomach. Rey captured Luke’s mouth with hers, breathing with him.

“Luke – “ she gasped when he twisted his fingers. “I need – “

“Tell me,” Luke growled.

“More,” she moaned. “I need you _deep.”_ Another twist.

“Like this?” His smile burned. Kylo’s breath stuttered as Rey’s fingers dug into Luke’s shoulders. She shook her head frantically, her breath coming in harsh bursts as his cock pressed teasingly at her center.

“Just fuck me,” she whispered. _“Please.”_

He slid in bare. Kylo forgot to breathe as Luke fed her his cock, opening her with slow, shallow thrusts, his flesh growing slicker each time he pressed inside. 

_She’s on the pill,_ Kylo knew, but she always, _always_ made him use protection. 

_It’s my rule,_ she’d said.

Apparently Luke was the exception.

That did it. Kylo unzipped his pants, his gasp as his cock sprang free hidden by a rough groan as Luke bottomed out completely. Kylo gripped the base tightly, his eyes locking on their _hands,_ of all things, clasped so tightly together he was _sure_ it would bruise. A lump welled up in his throat as his uncle and his girl clung to each other, their foreheads just barely touching, breathing each other’s air. 

Then Rey rocked against him, her eyes fluttering shut. Luke braced himself over her, sliding his hand to her waist, and began to move. 

Kylo pumped his cock in time with his uncle’s thrusts, his eyes locked on Luke moving in and out of her, deep and thick. The room filled up with the obscene slap of flesh on flesh, soft, bitten-back cries and rough moans. The shame swamped his core, black oil for his lust. 

He came harder than he had in years when Rey screamed his uncle’s name. 

Kylo slumped dully against the chair as they dressed with practiced speed, talking softly, affectionately.

 _How long have they been doing this?_ he thought. Far below, he heard the clear chime of someone tapping the side of a champagne glass. 

“Time to go,” Rey whispered. Luke caught her arm as she headed towards the door. 

“Are you going to tell him?” he asked. Rey hesitated, then nodded.

“Yes,” she said. “Tonight.” 

They left together. Kylo sat alone until the bright noise from the party flowed into music, the ring box digging into his side.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Yeah, this is what happens when I finish a midterm paper, and my other Reywalker WIP is of the 'slow burn' variety O_O I REGRET NOTHING  
> 


End file.
